This invention pertains to an apparatus for providing an inert environment in a gable top carton head space. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a form, fill and seal packaging machine that provides an inert gas in the head space area of a sealed gable top carton and a method for providing the inert environment.
Gable top cartons are in widespread use. In one typical use, these cartons are used for storing liquid food products such as milk, juice and the like. Numerous advances have been made in the manufacture and construction of gable top cartons. These advances include the incorporation of sealable spouts which provide ease of access, i.e., pouring, as well as enhanced reseal capabilities. Consumers have come to expect such enhanced carton designs and demand these increased performance characteristics.
In order to provide increased shelf life and “freshness” of product, form, fill and seal packaging machines presently incorporate various sterilization features. These features generally reduce or eliminate the microbes, such as bacteria, yeast and molds that might otherwise be associated with a packaging operation. It has been found that such sterilization steps can increase the shelf life of product so that fresh product can be provided in markets having less than optimal distribution systems.
It is well-known that although oxygen is a necessary part of our environment, it provides an optimum environment for the growth of microbes such as bacteria. To this end, regardless of the degree to which packages or cartons can be sterilized, the oxygen head space (that is oxygen within the volume of the carton that is not taken up by product), can provide an environment for microbial growth, and otherwise adversely effect the chemical composition of the product.
It has also been observed that oxygen can tend to take away from the flavor of certain products. For example, it has been found that oxygen that is present in the head space of cartons containing certain juices, such as orange juice can adversely effect the flavor of the juice. This is due to the natural oxidizing effect of oxygen. It has also been observed that such oxidizing can adversely effect the nutritional characteristics of juices and the like, again, by the natural deleterious effect that oxygen has on, among others, B vitamins and vitamin C.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus and method for providing an inert atmosphere or environment within the head space of a carton formed and filled on a form, fill, and seal packaging machine. Desirably, such an apparatus and method provides an environment that reduces or eliminates microbial growth within the package. Most desirably, such an apparatus and method provides an environment that enhances flavor retention and the nutritional characteristics of the packaged product, and maintains the hygienic and sterility levels and standards of the packaged product.